Stockholm
by Shizu-Jyo
Summary: La princesa de Hyrule se mantiene cautiva, prisionera de sus enemigos de guerra. Su pueblo es sometido y su orgullo silenciado; sin embargo, continúa fuertemente enamorada de uno de sus captores. ZeLink
1. Prisionera

¡Hola! Recientemente me ha estado rondando esta idea para un fic. Ahora me animo a plasmarla... ¡Espero les guste! Me he apoyado en ciertos puntos con la película "El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo", espero haberlo hecho bien.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo. Escribo esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _"Prisionera"_

 _._

Su paso era firme, su postura se mantenía erguida y con el rostro en alto a pesar de las circunstancias. Las cadenas en sus muñecas no eran necesarias, sus enemigos lo sabían; sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a mantener los papeles en claro. Les importaba poco su estatus social.

Los hombres a su alrededor la veían extasiados, jamás habían visto tremenda belleza en sus cruentas vidas; ella mantenía la vista al frente, no posaría nunca su mirada en los bárbaros sanguinarios, se limitaba a ver con arrogancia a las personas frente a ella, claramente los líderes de aquel reino mientras la llevaban hasta ellos.

Una gran bestia de aproximadamente 2.5 metros de color dorado y con músculos bastantes pronunciados la veía imponente con sus brazos cruzados, llevaba escasa ropa y por ende no portaba armadura alguna, no creyó que la necesitase, según recordaba los _Goron_ poseían protuberancias duras en sus espaldas semejantes a las rocas que les protegían de casi cualquier arma. Más a su izquierda se hallaba una elegante mujer que portaba un vestido blanco y rojo, llevaba joyería de oro, y tenía lo que parecían ser aletas saliendo de sus antebrazos y una colapez en la parte occipital de su cabeza. En medio de ambos personajes, un joven rubio la miraba fijamente, de cabellera rubia y lacia, portaba una armadura con detalles olivos, tenía facciones bastantes finas y piel bronceada, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus largas orejas puntiagudas, las cuales adornaba con aretes en argollas de color azul.

Sus captores detuvieron su caminata una vez llegaron hasta los líderes, abriéndose espacio para dejarlos contemplar a la prisionera.

\- Es una lástima que nos conozcamos así, Alteza.- habló la enorme bestia dorada.- Todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiesen aceptado la rendición.

La joven princesa se abstuvo de mencionar palabra alguna, no pensaba que mereciesen su atención, cosa que pareció no gustarle al contrario, frunció drásticamente su ceño.

\- Creo que no está en posición como para mostrarse altanera.- esta vez elevó un poco más el tono.

\- Tranquilízate, Darunia.- la mujer frente a ella tomó la palabra.- Nuestra intención no es discutir nada; ya hemos ganado. – En ningún momento quitó la vista de ella.- Sea bienvenida a Dekufield, después de todo, creo que es la primera vez que pisa nuestras tierras; sin embargo, nuestras caras ya deben ser conocidas para usted.

La princesa pasó de ambos hombres y se dirigió directamente a la fémina.

\- Señora Rutela, no es mi intención ser grosera aún ante tanta insolencia. Resulta un poco incómoda la situación en la que me encuentro en este momento ¿sería molestia ordenar a sus hombres retiren las cadenas? – habló con seguridad la joven monarca.

El joven rubio esbozó una sonrisa ladina al escuchar aquellas palabras, resultaba interesante la actitud de la mujer aún en aquel estado; Darunia intensificó el gesto de su rostro, mientras Rutela hacía un gesto con su cabeza a sus hombres, los cuales no tardaron en retirar las pesadas cadenas de las muñecas de la princesa, las cuales habían quedado con una intensa marca roja en su piel nívea, la monarca comenzó a masajear la zona.

\- Mis disculpas, Alteza.- pronunció nuevamente la _Zora_.- Estamos acostumbrados a tratar con prisioneros violentos y con poco respeto.

La princesa no reparó en mirar con frialdad a la mujer ¿osaba en tratarla como a un criminal?

\- Es claro que las diferencias entre nuestros pueblos nos ha declarado enemigos desde hace 15 años y en la presente me atrevo a decir que Hyrule ha perdido la guerra.- sentenció de una vez.- Me temo que esto sólo puede acabar en muerte para usted, y claro, un sometimiento completo para Hyrule, la guerra por fin ha acabado.

Sabía que aquello pasaría desde el momento en que vio a los enemigos romper la puerta de acero de la habitación en la que esperaba encontrarse a salvo, lo sabía y lo había afrontado, o eso creía. Su corazón ahora palpitaba desenfrenado y sus muñecas dejaban notar un leve temblor; sin embargo, jamás dejó que su rostro denotara el temor frente a la sentencia de muerte que acababan de darle, aún más que eso, dejar a su pueblo completamente desamparado.

El joven rubio miró sus ojos, podía ver el miedo en ellos al igual que el temblor de sus manos casi imperceptible. Por más que intentase ocultar su estado, resultaba obvio para él. Le pareció ver un pequeño conejo blanco asustadizo, hermoso e indefenso ante un depredador.

\- No creo que debamos ser tan estrictos.- habló por primera vez el joven, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el _Goron_ a su derecha mirándole como si tuviese tres narices.- Sabes que esto no se puede evitar.

\- Con la captura de la princesa me parece suficiente para obtener el sometimiento de Hyrule, no necesitamos crear más odio entre sus habitantes.

Para Darunia aquello sería ilógico y en contra de las tradiciones, dejar con vida a un potencial enemigo. Sin embargo, sabía que el chico no estaba errado; observó ahora a Rutela esperando su respuesta ante las palabras del joven.

\- Link tiene razón, creo que no necesitamos más muertes.- el _Goron_ suspiró negando con la cabeza, ahora la _Zora_ se contradecía.- Pero necesitamos garantizar la cooperación Hyrule y evitar una rebelión.

Ambos hombres a su derecha, la princesa de Hyrule y los caballeros de Dekufield la miraron expectantes con el silencio actual.

\- Link… la princesa Zelda ahora es tu responsabilidad.- declaró.

\- ¿Mía? – los tres restantes le miraron con sorpresa.

\- Ha sido tú el que ha pedido una segunda opción para su Alteza. Es justo que decidas cuál será su destino.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- mencionó el líder _Goron_.- Tendrás una musa prácticamente a tu merced.- soltó aquello con una sonrisa poco usual, ahora notando la gran belleza y el cuerpo de ensueño que poseía la princesa para cualquier humanoide.

La líder _Zora_ aseveró la mirada, odiaba el trato que a veces los humanos y _Goron_ brindaban a las mujeres de su raza, odiaba ese machismo. Por algo con los _Zora_ resultaba ser completamente diferente, las mujeres lograban mantener el control en casi todo. Sin embargo, en este caso no pensaba meterse en aquello. La manera fácil se había descartado, suponía que la primera opción resultaba demasiado cruel.

\- Está bien.- aceptó el líder de los humanos con semblante serio.

\- Preferiría morir.- comentó la princesa, se rehusaba a ser la esclava sexual de nadie, mucho menos de un bárbaro sádico.

\- Lo sentimos princesa, pero esta no es su elección.- añadió Rutela.- En estos momentos preferimos su odio que el de su pueblo.

Zelda los miró ahora con espanto, no concebía que le hicieran aquello. Estaba decidida a no mostrar debilidad ante nadie; sin embargo, le estaba costando demasiado, el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. Buscó de entre las miradas de alguno de los tres algo que le diera un poco de esperanzas, pero parecía que los tres había aceptado aquella decisión.

\- Bien, supongo que ya nada queda por añadir.- Darunia tomó la palabra.- Enviaré algunos _Goron_ a Hyrule a notificar su sometimiento.

Link se acercó a la princesa, notó de nuevo su estado, sus ojos rojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas, miró a los caballeros _Zora_ junto a ella.

\- Llévenla a Castillo Verde.- ordenó, a lo que ellos se inclinaron para luego tomarla de los brazos y llevarla por la fuerza innecesaria.

La princesa no pensaba mencionar ninguna palabra más, no iba a suplicarles, antes se arrancaba la lengua con los dientes. Únicamente podía rezarle a las diosas un poco de piedad, ya que al parecer no la obtendría de sus captores.

La hicieron esperar unos momentos, mientras uno de los caballeros hablaba con una mujer de edad avanzada, lo que suponía era el ama de llaves. El caballero regresó, y con un movimiento de cabeza, los otros le siguieron saliendo del castillo.

La mujer la veía con recelo, luego de unos segundos decidió acercarse a la monarca.

\- Por favor, sígame.- dijo con frialdad.

Zelda entendió que no sería recibida con los brazos abiertos en aquel lugar, era obvio que odiaban a su enemigo, la guerra que recién había estallado entre ambos reinos se había llevado muchas vidas. Siguió a la mujer siempre caminando con la cabeza en alto. Estaba perturbada pero insistía en no demostrarlo.

Se detuvieron frente a dos enormes puertas de madera barnizadas, el ama de llaves abrió una de ellas y la hizo pasar, tal parecía que era la alcoba de su señor. Había una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación entre dos grandes cómodas, un armario de unos 6x3 metros, una chimenea apagada adoraba una de las pared con leños nuevos, una alfombra de piel de oso pardo sobre el suelo de piedra y un par de cortinas oscuras que tapaban el enorme ventanal que abarcaba casi toda la pared lateral, dando vista a la ciudad con el frondoso bosque que se posaba bajo el castillo.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella, rápidamente se acercó a ésta para notar que aquella mujer la había encerrado dentro. Caminó hasta la ventana colocando su mano en su pecho, ahora notaba que su corazón en ningún momento había dejado el ritmo anormal ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? La ventana frente a ella no parecía querer darle una salida, tal parecía no había forma de abrirla e igualmente la altura en la que se encontraba aseguraba que su cuerpo quedaría, como mínimo, desmembrado con el impacto.

Buscó entre las gavetas de la cómoda algo con lo que pudiera al menos defenderse. No había más que papeles, plumas y objetos cotidianos ninguno con filo. Igualmente buscó en el armario, sin embargo en éste únicamente había ropa elegante, zapatos y botas de buena calidad. Se sentó en la cama rendida, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría con ella cuando el dueño de la habitación apareciese, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin remedio, ya no podía contenerlo más, siquiera los sollozos que incluso ella misma llevaba años sin escuchar.

Llevaba varios minutos con la mirada perdida en la chimenea sin reparar en lo obvio, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir a pesar de que se había rendido, sabía que no podría con aquel hombre mucho peor estando desarmada. Enfocó por fin su vista en los leños, y una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez y se acercó a la chimenea, tomó uno de los troncos y comenzó a rasgarlo con las uñas, se estaba haciendo daño; sin embargo, insistía en no darle importancia. Pudo arrancar una astilla lo suficientemente grande como su mano y con una punta bastante filosa, devolvió el tronco a su lugar.

Escuchó ruidos en la puerta, alguien estaba intentando abrirla, rápidamente escondió la astilla bajo la manga de su vestido. La figura del líder de los humanos apareció, mientras la princesa le vio fijamente, esperando cualquier movimiento de parte del rubio.

 **.**

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno... Espero les haya gustado la idea. Por favor, háganmelo saber en sus reviews; igualmente acepto críticas respetuosas, así mejoro los detalles.

Gracias por su tiempo. Sin más, me despido. Besos.

 _Shizu-Jyo._


	2. Medidas Extremas

Muy buenas. Creo que se ha hecho una costumbre en mis fics y en cada capítulo disculparme por la tardanza, supongo que ya estarán algunos acostumbrados. Mis disculpas; sin más, aquí está la continuación.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _"Medidas Extremas"_

 _._

Sus ojos celestes la observaron fijamente por unos segundos mientras ella intentaba descifrar qué pensaba hacerle. El joven rubio desvío la mirada dirigiéndose al maniquí de madera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, comenzando a quitarse las ligeras hombreras y el peto; él se encontraba de espaldas acomodando su armadura en el maniquí desnudo frente a él, probablemente terminaría arrepintiéndose si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad.

Se acercó sigilosamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces levantó el trozo de madera para apuntarlo al cuello del chico. Link se giró rápidamente para detener con firmeza su mano aún en lo alto, la princesa dio un pequeño respingo al ser sorprendida, su agarre comenzó a ser más fuerte y más pesado, ella dejó salir un quejido, la estaba lastimando.

\- Suéltame. – pidió intentado defenderse con la otra mano, golpeando el torso masculino sin resultado.

El joven dejó de aumentar su fuerza en el momento en que la muñeca de la princesa no soportó más el intenso dolor y soltó la pequeña estaca. Caminó hacia adelante haciendo que ella a su vez retrocediera, en unos cuantos pasos la princesa había caído sobre la cama y él no tardó en colocarse sobre ella, sin soltarla en ningún momento; su mano libre tomó la que aún luchaba de la princesa, juntándola con la anterior, quedando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sujetadas por una única mano del contrario. Bajó su rostro hacia su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo mientras su mano libre buscaba el final de su vestido, para levantarlo y comenzar a acariciar sus muslos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! – ordenó; sin embargo, ese chico le recordaba que su órdenes eran nulas.

Continuó forcejeando, nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, ese bárbaro tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

\- Más vale que dejes de luchar o te irá peor.- amenazó, ella lo enfrentó con la mirada, Link sonrió.- Como desees...

Llevó su mano a su trasero, levantándolo pegando más el cuerpo contrario al suyo , afianzó el agarre a sus manos y la levantó rápidamente para acomodarla al centro de le cama. Continuó masajeando aquella zona, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su clavícula, deslizó su mano hacia adelante buscando ahora la intimidad de la monarca.

\- ¡No! – gritó, desesperándose cada vez más.- ¡Sucio cavernícola, déjame! – Link levantó la mirada sonriendo ladinamente, buscando sus ojos.

\- Te tomaré como un cavernícola entonces. – respondió.

Tomó la falda de su vestido y lo haló con rapidez, rompiéndolo irremediablemente; las largas piernas de la princesa habían quedado descubiertas por completo, dejándola paralizada.

\- Dime, princesa ¿Te abrirás de piernas voluntariamente a mí? – susurró en su oído.- Tú escoges cómo deseas ser tratada, pero tu destino ante mí, ya está marcado.

Aún se mantenía paralizada, realmente no había escapatoria para ella ¿cómo se supone que se defendería de este tipo? Su cabeza dejó de procesarlo todo, no racionaba, simplemente presenciaba.

Link notó que de pronto ésta dejó de luchar, levantó su mirada para verla completamente petrificada, ahora lo que se hacía aún más evidente era el temblor de su cuerpo entero, estaba aterrada. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina, por ahora, eso era lo que necesitaba. Soltó las manos de la monarca confiado en que no haría otro acto imprudente por el momento, se reincorporó quedándose sentado a un lado de su cuerpo, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

\- Escucha princesa, debes enterarte que tu altanería no tiene cabida aquí.- tomó la sábana con una mano cubriendo sus piernas desnudas.- No soy ningún sádico que le encanta verte sufrir, pero debes entender que eres una prisionera, **MI** prisionera y no tienes palabra de ahora en adelante.- sentenció firmemente, resaltando el adjetivo posesivo. Se puso de pie caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta.- Más te vale no hacer ninguna otra locura o juro que olvidaré que eres una dama casta.

Se reincorporó observándolo mientras colocaba su mano en el picaporte.

\- ¡Espera! - el caballero detuvo sus movimientos, sin embargo, no se volteó. - ¿Qué pasará con Hyrule?

\- Eso ya no depende de ti, princesa. - la miró de reojo levantando una sola ceja.- Es probable que nada bueno, Hyrule le debe mucho a Dekufield económicamente hablando; además se acercan muchas ejecuciones, sometimiento de múltiples prisioneros e incluso la probable venta de esclavos.

Eso sólo incrementaba su taquicardia. Su pueblo realmente la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, y ella simplemente se quedaría encerrada. Se olvidó de todo lo demás poniéndose de pie, aferrándose al borde de las sábanas que mantenía cubriendo sus piernas, se acercó rápidamente a él colocando una mano sobre su brazo derecho.

\- Por favor... No les hagan daño. - miro sus ojos zafiro fijamente. - Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero deja a los hylianos en paz, te lo suplico.

Link esbozo una sonrisa burlona ¿a dónde se había ido todo el orgullo y la dignidad que hace un momento estaba indispuesta a perder ante cualquier razón?

\- Debiste haberlo pensado hace 5 años, antes de comenzar esta guerra. - mencionó antes de continuar su camino.

\- ¡Espera! - Link cerró la puerta tras de sí, antes de que la contraria le siguiera. - ¡Es tu propia raza! ¡Maldición! - No entendía cómo es que un hyliano podría ser tan cruel con su propia gente, para empezar… ¿A qué se debía su traición?

Realmente parecía que no tenía salida, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su pueblo y para colmo estaba destinada a convertirse la esclava sexual de aquel traidor. Esa sería la peor historia a contar, se imaginaba que en algunos siglos si Hyrule seguía en pie, la historia la tacharía como la peor monarca que tuvo alguna vez. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente murió de vieja como una simple esclava.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin mayor reparo, en cuestión de segundos, cuando el nudo de su garganta que provocaba grandes sollozos hacía que le faltara el aire, sólo deseó que esto simplemente continuara hasta que se cerrara por completo su laringe, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. Creyó que los relatos sonarían mejor si aquella monarca se hubiera quitado la vida a favor de mantener su dignidad; sonaría como una cobarde, pero era mejor que perder su castidad y estatus. Probablemente Impa sabría qué hacer en este momento; quizá el primer ministro encontraría un mejor heredero al trono. Ahora más que nunca, la necesitaban, pero en estas condiciones sólo podría terminar mal para ella, intentó pelear y definitivamente no funcionó. ¿Podría tomar la pequeña estaca nuevamente y clavársela ella misma en el pecho? Dirigió su mirada al objeto en cuestión, el cual aún reposaba en el suelo. Se secó las lágrimas y cuando se disponía a recogerlo la puerta volvió a abrirse haciendo que diera nuevamente un respingo.

\- Princesa Zelda.- la llamaron un par de mujeres jóvenes que entraban taciturnas a la habitación.- ¿Podría acompañarnos?

Ella simplemente las observó recelosa, una de ellas, la más bajita, poseía el cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas altas, tenía ojos grandes de color celeste; la otra era pelirroja igualmente sujetado por dos coletas bajas; sin embargo, notó algo que era mucho más llamativo para ella, ambas, como su amo, como ella misma, poseían orejas largas y puntiagudas. Las jóvenes simplemente se adelantaron escoltándola una a cada lado presionándola a caminar.

Saliendo de la habitación caminaron entre los pasillos, los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo sus respectivas obligaciones no sin antes dar una ojeada a la nueva "inquilina", la cual era recibida con murmullos entre ellos, otros simplemente se dedicaban a brindarle una mirada de odio para luego llevarse suspiros cargados de rabia, evidentemente tragándose las maldiciones e insultos que deseaban gritarle.

Bajaron las escaleras del castillo y luego de atravesar más largos pasillos, se detuvieron en otra puerta de madera, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un baño común, probablemente para la servidumbre, se tragó su desagrado al observar la modesta bañera que la esperaba con llena con agua quizá caliente debido al vapor que desprendía.

\- El Señor Link, desea que se tome un baño para relajarse un poco.- habló la pelirroja, esperando a que la princesa soltara las sábanas.

Zelda lo comprendió dejando salir un suspiró y soltó las telas en cuestión, las cuales cayeron libremente; nada ganaba con pelear en ese momento y parecía que en ningún otro; notó la expresión en ambas mujeres al ver la falda de aquel bello vestido completamente rota, ambas se encontraban claramente sorprendidas, pero en silencio se dispusieron a terminar la labor de desvestir a la princesa.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, las mujeres se mantenían inmersas realizando su trabajo, una lavando su cabello cuidadosamente, mientras la otra lavaba con suavidad sus delicadas manos, las cuales se hallaban sensibles al tener visiblemente marcas rojas de dedos en ambas muñecas. Deduciendo la expresión de la chica frente a ella se dispuso a hablar.

\- Imagino que su Alteza no trae muchos prisioneros al castillo, ¿no? – realmente comenzaba a sentir rabia al continuar viendo sus expresiones, casi sintiendo lástima por ella misma, inconcebible.

\- P-Perdone, princesa.- la chica rubia frente a ella entonces supo de qué estaba hablando la monarca.- Si me permite darle un consejo, obedezca al amo Link.- Zelda se limitó a fruncir el ceño mirando en otra dirección.

\- No es una cuestión de dignidad, sino de supervivencia.- mencionó la que lavaba su cabello.- Realmente no perderá nada si accede a nuestros consejos, nuestro señor es justo y honorable. – La princesa dejó salir una leve risa al escuchar la descripción dada por la chica.

\- Ambas son hylianas, ¿verdad? – preguntó la monarca ahora cambiando de tema, realmente tenía curiosidad en saber a qué se debía la presencia de ambas en el territorio enemigo, sirviéndoles.

\- Así es, Majestad.- contestó la chica tras ella.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Somos prisioneras de guerra, así como usted.- sonrió entonces la chica frente a ella.

\- ¡Agitha! – regañó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad…- la chica en cuestión hizo un puchero con los labios, mientras volvía a su trabajo.

\- Debe saber, Majestad, que llevamos bastantes años al servicio del Señor Link, quizá desde el comienzo de la guerra. Básicamente tenemos libertad como cualquier otro ciudadano de este reino.

\- Recibimos un trato justo y una paga generosa como cualquier otro empleado. – complementó la más pequeña.- Sin embargo, es evidente que nos colgarían si se nos ocurriera escapar.

Comenzó a sentir rabia; respecto a su captor, estaba segura que tremendo tipo debió ser exiliado por cualquier atrocidad que haya cometido en el pasado, y era evidente que en su reino no había cabida para ese tipo de basura; pero con las sirvientas junto a ellas, eran prisioneras al igual que ella ¿cómo podían si quiera aceptar ese estilo de vida limitado de simples sirvientas? ¿Esclavas? Y por lo que intuía, estaban agradecidas de ello; incluso defendían a su señor al insinuar que el maltrato a su cuerpo, a su persona, había sido culpa de ella al no obedecer. Si ella hubiera tenido la opción de morir, la hubiera tomado sin rechistar. De hecho, ellas se la habían arrebatado con su interrupción, debían pagárselas de alguna manera, ya sea de una u otra.

\- Me niego a continuar de esta forma. Y como su legítima monarca… están en la obligación de ayudarme, ya sea con acciones o con su silencio. -Ambas chicas la miraron confundidas.

Zelda dirigió su mano hacia la cabellera rubia de la joven frente a ella, tomando así el prendedor de mariposa que adornaba una de sus colas, la contraria simplemente la miraba pasivamente. Abrió el prendedor y de un solo movimiento cortó su muñeca profundamente, la cual se bañó rápidamente de sangre. Ambas muchachas se escandalizaron poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó.- Digan que les he pedido privacidad, sólo esperen unos minutos…

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Ya se los dije, me niego a ser la esclava de estos bárbaros. – Contestó acomodándose nuevamente en la tina, la cual comenzaba a colorearse de rojo, comenzaba a marearse.- Sólo ayúdenme a mantener mi honor intacto, pueden salir del baño sino quieren continuar viendo.

Ambas chicas se miraron por unos segundos, luego parecieron llegar a la misma respuesta al asentir con sus cabezas. La chica pelirroja la tomó por los hombros con firmeza mientras la rubia corrió hacia la puerta gritando.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué hacen?! – la otra chica le impedía ponerse de pie para detener a la otra que corrió lejos dejando la puerta abierta.

\- Lo sentimos princesa… Nuestro verdadero rey es Link.- habló con voz baja.

Ella la observó sorprendida, su garganta volvía a cerrarse y su corazón latía con fuerza; suponía que era una buena líder, su pueblo la amaba y la admiraba, esperaban mucho de ella; ahora, éste mismo era quien la traicionaba a pesar de todo, dándole la espalda sin reparos, extendiéndole la mano a su más grande enemigo, quien ahora entraba rápidamente por la puerta, seguido de la chica rubia. Dejó de escuchar, todo pasó sin que pudiera hacer nada, lo último que supo fue que era levantada en brazos antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

* * *

El rubio se mantenía pensativo de brazos cruzados observando con detenimiento al médico mientras vendaba cuidadosamente la muñeca de la princesa, tendida en su cama, con una sábana cubriéndola hasta la altura de los hombros, manteniéndose inconsciente.

\- No debe preocuparse, Señor…- habló el galeno, manteniendo la mirada en su trabajo.- Afortunadamente se actuó rápidamente y no perdió mucha sangre.

Link se mantuvo en silencio, de todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, la preocupación no era realmente la prioritaria, lo que más invadía su mente era el enojo; estaba realmente frustrado, no sabía qué hacer con la princesa, realmente estaba reacia a cooperar, pensaba únicamente mantenerla encerrada en el castillo, si quería podía pasear con escolta por los jardines, podría comer lo que quisiera, leer el libro que deseara. Sin embargo, se negaba claramente a ser prisionera, pensó que la mejor forma sería asustarla, como lo había hecho hace algunas horas; ahora prefería quitarse la vida antes que eso.

\- Agitha, Karane.- llamó a ambas mujeres que estaban tras él, las cuales se inclinaron a pesar de que el rubio siquiera se había volteado.- Olvídense de sus responsabilidades en el castillo, quiero que se mantengan junto a la princesa en todo momento ¿entendido?

\- Sí, mi señor.- contestaron al unísono.

\- Ambas cuidarán de ella y la mantendrán en constante vigilancia; al final del día quiero saber todo, si comió, si hizo algún comentario extraño y sobre todo si hace algo parecido a esto; mientras yo no esté necesito que no le quiten el ojo de encima ¿queda claro? - ordenó ahora girando levemente la cabeza para ver a las sirvientas.

\- Si, amo/señor.- respondieron respectivamente.

Volvió la mirada a Zelda, quien mantenía un rostro tranquilo, a diferencia de las expresiones de enojo y terror que únicamente había visto en ella; si esto había sucedido en unas pocas horas, no quiso imaginar qué más era capaz de hacer esta mujer por ser libre. Sintió pena por ella, pero la libertad no era algo negociable, mucho menos la muerte. Ya encontraría una manera de mantenerla quieta.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, por favor déjenme sus reviews para saberlo. Incluso son aceptables los reclamos por la tardanza de siempre.

Igualmente, muchos besos, tengan un feliz día y hasta el próximo capítulo.

 _Shizu-Jyo._


End file.
